Naruko Uzumaki Señora de la dimension oscura
by emirbravo99
Summary: Durmamu , el poderoso señor de la dimensión oscura estaba bastante aburrido , la razón era simple. Después de pelear tanto tiempo con un poderoso enemigo llega a aburrir a cualquier inmortal . Por eso estaba viendo otros mundos paralelos para conquistar o destruir . Uno le llamo la atención , sin metahumanos o hechiceros. Fue fácil entrar y ver , de todos los humanos una sola
1. Capitulo 1

_**Durmamu , el poderoso señor de la dimensión oscura estaba bastante aburrido , la razón era simple.**_ __

 _ **Después de pelear tanto tiempo con un poderoso enemigo llega a aburrir a cualquier inmortal .**_

 _ **Por eso estaba viendo otros mundos paralelos para conquistar o destruir .**_

 _ **Uno le llamo la atención , sin metahumanos o hechiceros.**_

 _ **Fue fácil entrar y ver , de todos los humanos una sola llamo su atención , quedó intrigado y decidió observar .**_

 _ **Ella era la candidata perfecta para ser su guerrera , un poco de odio y oscuridad estaba en su ser , su nombre era naruko uzimaki.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_****_

_**Para comprender el poder de Dormammu es que es un ser virtualmente invencible, eterno e indestructible. Ahora bien, ¿de dónde proviene la energía de Dormammu? En teoría, de los mismos humanos. La fuerza del villano se alimenta de la adoración y servicio de incontables civilizaciones esparcidas en el vasto multiverso.**_

 _ **Animación  
Proyección astral  
Camaleón  
Conciencia Cósmica  
Control de densidad  
Manipulación dimensional  
Absorción de energía  
Construcciones basadas en energía  
Manipulación de energía  
Escudo de energía  
Control de fuego  
Vuelo  
Campo de fuerza  
Curación  
Generación de calor  
Visión de calor  
Fundición Ilusión  
Inmortal  
Intelecto  
Invulnerabilidad  
Levitación  
magia  
Absorción de materia  
Nigromancia  
Fases / Fantasma  
Posesión  
Manipulación de la realidad  
Habilidades de sifón  
Manipulación de tamaño  
Absorción del alma**_

 _ **Pocos eran rivales para el ,pero se canso de una tierra y buscaba otras, la habia encontrado, sin magos para defender, si super humanos, era perfecto.**_

 _ **Descubrió varias cosos de este mundo**_ __ _ **  
Los países estaban dirigidos por Señores Feudales (**_ _ **Daimyō**_ _ **, al estilo del Japón medieval). Lo único que establece las relaciones entre ellos son los potenciales bélicos y los tratados de paz y alianzas, que no siempre son tenidos en cuenta. A pesar de esta organización política, se han mostrado a menudo objetos cotidianos actuales, como cines, cámaras de seguridad, y sistemas médicos modernos. Además, han aparecido ordenadores y videojuegos.**_

 _ **Las Aldeas Ninja (**_ _ **忍の里**_ __ _ **Shinobi no Sato) o Aldeas Ocultas (**_ _ **隠れ里**_ _ **, Kakurezato) son aldeas que sirven como fuerza militar del país en que se encuentran. Mantienen la economía del país donde se encuentran gracias a sus ingresos, dinero que cobra por realizar las misiones que se les encargan. Las aldeas entrenan ninjas desde muy jóvenes para poder usarlos en las misiones, y hacer que sus países sean competitivos en el contexto de las demás naciones. Las cinco principales aldeas están dirigidas por Kages (literalmente, sombra), los ninjas más fuertes de todos.  
no Sato) o Aldeas Ocultas (**_ _ **隠れ里**_ _ **, Kakurezato) son aldeas que sirven como fuerza militar del país en que se encuentran. Mantienen la economía del país donde se encuentran gracias a sus ingresos, dinero que cobra por realizar las misiones que se les encargan. Las aldeas entrenan**_ _ **ninjas**_ __ _ **desde muy jóvenes para poder usarlos en las misiones, y hacer que sus países sean competitivos en el contexto de las demás naciones. Las cinco principales aldeas están dirigidas por**_ __ _ **Kages**_ __ _ **(literalmente, sombra), los ninjas más fuertes de todos.**_

 _ **Las**_ __ _ **Cinco Grandes Naciones Shinobi**_ __ _ **(**_ _ **忍び五大国**_ _ **,**_ __ _ **Shinobi Godaikoku; literalmente "Cinco Grandes Naciones") son los cinco países más grandes e importantes del continente donde se encuentra**_ __ _ **Konohagakure**_ _ **. Con el**_ __ _ **País de la Tierra**_ __ _ **en el Noroeste, el**_ __ _ **País del Rayo**_ __ _ **al Noreste, el**_ _ **País del Agua**_ __ _ **al Este, el**_ __ _ **País del Viento**_ __ _ **al Suroeste, y el**_ __ _ **País del Fuego**_ __ _ **al centro. Los países fueron nombrados por la**_ __ _ **naturaleza del chakra**_ __ _ **predominante de ese área.**_

 _ **Estas potencias son los principales actores en la política y el comercio entre las naciones ninja. Ellas son las más poderosas de todas las naciones y cada una tiene una aldea ninja muy poderosa. El País de la Tierra tiene**_ __ _ **Iwagakure**_ _ **, el País del Rayo tiene**_ __ _ **Kumogakure**_ _ **, el País del Agua a**_ __ _ **Kirigakure**_ _ **, el País del Viento posee**_ __ _ **Sunagakure**_ _ **, y finalmente el País del Fuego tiene**_ __ _ **Konoha**_ _ **. Estas cinco aldeas son las únicas que tienen un**_ __ _ **Kage**_ __ _ **como el jefe de aldea.  
**_  
 _Sintió seres de inmensos poderes_ __

 _Y un pequeño humano llamo su atencion,tendrí años, femenino , cabellos rubios y ojos azules ,tenia ropa manchada de sangre y unos cuantos raspones , noto que no era su sangre._

Dormammu uso su figura humana para acercarse a la humana y ver si sus instintos eran correctos , en esa forma no la asustaría.

Media un metro ochenta, pelinegro,ojos marrones, un poco musculoso, unos zapatos y pantalones negros,cinturón con cráneo en llamas , camisa negra.

Se acerco a la joven preguntando su nombre y si podía responder unas preguntas, la joven acepto, no lo conocía de ningún lugar, por lo tanto no iba a ser un idiota con ella.

Dormammu: puedo saber tu nombre?

Naruko: mi nombre es Naruko Uzumaki, mucho gusto, y el suyo?

Dormammu : mi nombre es Dormammu poderoso señor de la dimencion oscura , general de fuerzas que no puedes imaginar , y tengo un trato

que les parece el 1 episodio , mandenme mensajes privados o por aqui para que digan que les parece


End file.
